


Make Me

by ineffablenerd



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), M/M, Make Me, Wilde Week Day 3, generous lampshading, hunger, kitchen shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: It's their little dance.They both know the steps by heart by now.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> *Day 3* *- "One should always eat muffins quite calmly. It is the only way to eat them.”*
> 
> Feast | *Hunger* | Treats

Wilde is picking at a fresh muffin. It's burning his hand and he's not even eating it. He has taken it from one of the racks where various baked goods are cooling near the kitchen window.

Some people stress eat, Zolf stress cooks, and Wilde doesn't do any of that.

He's standing in the kitchen, right where he knows Zolf is gonna need to stand to continue preparing this alarming amount of food, picking at a muffin Zolf is gonna yell at him for taking before it's cold and is staring into empty space.

His fingers are tearing into the Muffin and he even puts a bit of it in his mouth. He's sure it's delightful like everything Zolf cooks but he tastes nothing but anxious worry. It's a distraction much more than it is a snack.

"You're in my spot." Zolf has come back into the kitchen, arms filled with ingredients and has stopped in the doorway.

"So?"

"Move."

"Make me."

It's their little dance.

They both know the steps by heart by now.

Barnes and Carter are out, assumed dead until they're back and a week of quarantine has passed. And there's nothing to do but worry and annoy each other into feeling something that isn't _our friends might be dead. And the world has already ended._

Zolf steps around Wilde and drops the vegetables into the sink, pretending he doesn't need the counter space Wilde is currently occupying.

"What are you cooking?"

Wilde knows not to bother Zold while he's cooking. Especially not when he's stress cooking. But he needs this. The banter, the familiarity of it all. Some ounce of normalcy in all of this.

"Stew." Zolf is trying not to play the game.

"What kind of Stew?" Wilde is easily looming over Zolf's shoulder, even if the dwarf is standing on a stool to properly reach into the sink.

"Poet flavoured if you don't get your ass out of my kitchen." Zolf turns around on his stool and looks right up at Wilde. Oscar doesn't flinch at the piercing green eyes suddenly looking right into his.

"Make. Me." Wilde repeats the taunt from before. He's not sure if he is suceeding at keeping the desperation out of his voice.

" _Oscar._ "

Zolf's voice isn't steady either.

Oscar's eyes flicker down to Zolf's mouth. His lips are slightly parted and Oscar can feel the heat of their mingling breath. He's sure Zolf can feel it too.

Suddenly there's strong hands on his collar pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Oscar moans into it as he presses into Zolf, pinning him against the sink, stew and muffin laying forgotten to the side.

They haven't named this. What ever it is. Stress relief. A warm body in a cold world. The only one left to trust. This isn't the first time and as long as the world keeps being broken and they might be the only ones left again and again and again it won't be the last.


End file.
